In Shades of Green and Hazel
by Redhead Stargazer
Summary: Hogwarts, the year: 1976, the Wizarding World is falling deeper and deeper into the grasps of war. Shadows are infiltrating everywhere, rumours are that even the Muggle world is no longer safe. Even with darkness settling over places once thought so safe, friendships can still be formed and romances may yet blossom. This is the story of such friendships and such loves.


**Prologue**

 **Sorry it has been so long, but I have just started my first year of uni, so life has been a little busy to say the least, but I'm back and aim to put up a new chapter ever week/every 2 weeks. So without further ado…..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters – all rights to J.K Rowling**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was surprisingly empty after all the recent Order meetings. The numerous face, new and old, had brought a fresh energy to the house that Sirius Black could only feel was a highly beneficial factor. The old dusty building had been desiccated even during the days of its inhabitants, in addition all the noise and bustle appeared to have driven Kreacher into one of his deepest, darkest holes – a side-effect that Sirius knew he would never lose sleep over.

Pushing open the heavy door to the dining room, Sirius saw Remus Lupin sat at the long table staring a piece of parchment, completely engrossed. His tired frame seem to be even more prominent against the gloom of the house's interior.

"Moony I thought you had left hours ago." Advancing Sirius realised that it was not parchment in his friend's hands, but an old and rather battered photograph. And not just any old photograph.

"Moody said he dug this out." Remus explained without looking up or really acknowledging Sirius' presence. Sirius came to a stop behind his shoulder, staring down upon the black and white faces. He could not shake off the irony of how much laughter and light lit up each face, when at present such emotions seemed to be severely rationed.

"All seems….so long ago." Sirius mused without truly realising he had spoken the words out loud. Remus nodded, tracing a long finger along the row of heads, his digit moving up and down to accommodate the differences in height. His finger halted above two figures to the right side of the picture: a man with dark hair which was noticeably unkempt despite the photograph's faded appearance and next to him a shorter female figure with long curly hair that both Remus and Sirius knew had been of a vibrant deep red. James and Lily.

"I wish I could have been at the funeral." Sirius bursted out as if the words had be wrenched from him; his usually proud stance appeared to have failed him and he suddenly looked so much older and more frail. "Said a few words. Seen the caskets lowered…" His voice broke. Remus looked at him for the first time, concern and understanding swimming in his eyes.

"I know Padfoot. But when this, all of this, is over we will visit them together and you can say all the words you need."

The paired remained very silent for many moments before Sirius cleared his throat and ran his hands over his face.

"I'd like to give this to Harry. I doubt he has any pictures of James and Lily – doubt the Dursley's ever –"

"He does," Interjected Remus, "Hagrid wrote to me at the end of his first year. Asked if I had any pictures of his parents." He took in Sirius' surprised expression and shrugged in a way that said 'you weren't here'.

"I found some more since then." Remus reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a brown envelope inside was a small wad of photographs. Sirius felt his heart constrict as he saw picture after picture of happy smiles that seemed so free from the shadows of war.

Remus stopped at a particularly worn picture. Its edges were extremely crumpled and there were clear lines where it had been folded and unfolded. It portrayed a group of ten all seated on a large log, the ground beneath their feet was pebbled and the unmistakeable glistening of water behind them.

"Ha, I'd forgotten about this one." Sirius exclaimed softly.

"All Dorcas' idea," Remus replied said that we should have a photo together to commemorate our official friendship." The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he could clearly visualise the day. The end of sixth year and the pretty raven-haired girl bustling around them, not hiding her impatience nor her excitement as she ensured they were all in the 'right spot'.

"Never imagined we would all grow so close." Remus smiled, folding the picture up once again and placing it deep into the envelope.

"And never believed we could be so easily torn apart." Sirius whispered. Both pairs of eyes fell once again on the Order photograph. How had so many, so full of courage and hope for a brighter better future faded into so few?


End file.
